The Truth
by ICan IWill
Summary: Danny is living a normal life then out of nowhere except for the fact that he is half ghost of course,Then some girl comes into highschool but she is different how? DannyxOC
1. Prologue

A/n Mwahaha It is I DVGirl Back to give you a bad planned story that I hope will turn out good because I said please!

*cuts off scary music* ok here is how it goes.

This story is about Danny of course and this is the prologue! I am not telling you anymore or Danny will and can hurt me and all of you! : D anyway…

HIT THE LIGHTS! *grabs popcorn, movie screen comes on with the 3, 2, and 1*

Disclaimer: do not own anything except to fluffy cats and a computer : P

Long ago there was a war in the galaxy and the planet Xazaria was losing. This planet was home of ghost, people, animals, plants, and anything that you thought would never exist. This was soon leaving. When the first invasion came from the planet Rosarth it was a ferocious planet; they didn't want anything to live. The leeches (A/n: they were really leeches) wanted to suck the planet dry. They were planning to first kill the children of the kingdom, so in time they wouldn't grow up and take over the war. The king Zavier and queen Zaria of Xazaria had different plans…..

The king was tall and getting weak, he had black hair with white streaks through it, he was still muscular but it will never be enough. The queen was beautiful beyond anything; she had white long hair, with blue eyes. She was the most intelligent of the whole galaxy, but she slowly was getting very sick, after the birth of the baby girl did she finally admit that she was dying.

'Come on, Zaria, they are going to catch us.' Zavier called out, holding one child in his arms, the baby had white, long hair, and green eyes. Zaria holding another child, this one with shorter white hair and green eyes; the child of her sister who was already dead, she was running as fast as she could to get away from those demons. 'I am coming just start setting up the escape pod.' She yelled, coming up behind him. He was already done with what looked like an over-sized football that was metal. There was a gape to put things in, so they placed a tracking device, a messenger, and pictures for memories. Next they place 2 blankets down in the pod for padding. They set down the babies side by side for the trip. It wouldn't be long hopefully.

Zaria started crying; she bent down and kissed the top of her baby girl's head and her nephew's head. 'I love you both, take care and don't die without saving the galaxy first.' She said sobbing. Then she closed the hatch and put the coordinates in for a new planet they just discovered called earth.

She looked behind her seeing the army coming at them and hit the green _**Go**_ button. It blasted off in to oblivion. 'You cannot get them now you bloodsuckers!' she screamed. 'They can still kill you all and take over the world, you savages!' they grabbed her and Zavier and dragged them to the dungeon, to be tortured of where the children were.

~A place called Amity Park~

That day had not been good for Jack and Maddie Fenton; they went to the doctor to find out after 7 months the baby died. They were sobbing on there walk home. They wanted to have a baby boy so badly but the doctor said that Maddie couldn't have anymore. Maddy looked up in the sky to see a shooting star. 'Jack look a shooting star' she sniffled. They looked up and said 'I wish for a baby boy, to come from the skies to me.'

Maddie then noticed the shooting star was coming towards them. 'Jack look it is coming towards us" she screamed. CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! There was the pod. Maddie ran up to it and said 'do you think it is a ghost?'. The door opened to find one baby boy, nothing else just a baby boy with white hair. 'Jack look a baby boy!' Maddie cried. She picked him up and looked at Jack. Jack grinned and said 'come on lets take him home and raise him. We can also take the pod to examine it.' Maddie nodded like a bobble head and ran into the house while jack grabbed the pod and took it to the basement.

Over the years the baby grew black hair and eyes changed from green to blue; He got friends named Sam and tucker. He fell in love with Sam and Sam with him but nobody noticed, not even Sam or him. He was named Danny by the way. Danny lived a normal life till the accident. Now his real powers that he got from his planet are showing. He still doesn't now about his true life. Until one day in high school, when something weird happens. A new girl, with white hair and green eyes appears and joins high school.

A/n STOP THE CLIP! ok what do you think? Give me a review please! Just click it I don't mind if you don't have a account. Just tell what you think! Chapter two is one its way! :P LOVE DVGril


	2. The New Student

A/n: I am back Mwahaha! Did you miss me? Huh huh huh? Anyway Chapter 2 and I do not know why I am being so stupid. Maybe it is the writing getting along in my head. Well anyway here it is! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Anyway there will not be one of those 'cool' girl appearing if you keep reading you will find out! Also i keep reading and finding mistakes so they will be fixed! My dinosaur of a computer can't find them!

_**R&R**_

_**15 years later**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I sighed, rolling over to hit the alarm button. I got up slowly and rubbing my eyes. The scent of apple waffles hit me fast. I got up in a hurry grabbing a bath and swiftly brushing my teeth. He looked at his hair, and sighed. There really wasn't much to do to his hair; it just stayed in the shape it was no matter what. _Sam probably thinks it looks stupid_ I thought. I sighed again, and ran down stairs.

'Yum waffles!' I said to my mom, kissing her on the cheek. She laughed and handed me a plate with three waffles on it. 'So what do you want to do for your birthday next month?' she asked, passing me the butter and syrup. I fixed my waffle up, thinking slowly. I took a bite of the waffle and swallowed. 'I don't know, maybe I'll beside when the time comes.' I said. My mom looked sad; she always got upset when I didn't want to spend time with her or something. It is like I was a miracle to have.

'Where is dad and jazz?' I asked to change the subject. Mom sighed, 'your father is working on something in the basement and jazz left to school early.' My mom slowly got out of the ghost business and into the teaching business. After she couldn't have anymore kids she decided to teach little kids. 'Oh well OK' I finished off my food and looked at my watch. 'What the heck? How did time pass that fast? I am going to be late' I ran out the door with a 'Danny Fenton watch your language!' from his mother.

I slammed the door and breathed in the air. When I exhaled I saw the blue ghost sense come out of my mouth. 'Already? Really you can't give me a break?' I yelled into the open air when a girl passed by me giving me a weird look. 'What I was talking to my mom and you know dishes…' I mumbled. The girl nodded slowly and walked off.

I sighed in relief that she bought it and went to pick up Sam and tucker. Sam first of course, then I realized she probably already at school because I was late. _Grr why do I always have to be late _I thought. I walked to school silently. Then I breathed the ghost sense again, I looked around only seeing that girl from this morning. I didn't bother looking at her because she is just a girl, she can't be a ghost.

I shrugged and went through the front doors and walked to my locker. Sam was there already, waiting for me. I stared at her for a while. She was wearing a tight tank top and skinny jeans, of course with her signature combat boots. I wish it was for a different reason she was waiting for me but she was there on lecturing me for being late, of course.

I grabbed my books and looked at Sam. 'Why were you late?' she asked. 'My mom made waffles and where is tucker?' I asked. Sam nodded in understanding and said 'Tucker went to Canada for a tech convention.' as the bell rang for first period. I had Mr. Lancer and Sam had Ms. Gonzales.

_Lucky her_ I thought _Ms. Gonzales is a push over_. I entered class and sat down the back next to the only empty chair. I bent over and grabbed my poetry book and started answering the homework I didn't do last night. I laughed and looked at it and circled random letters, mostly C's. I looked around and stared at girls wondering if Sam could take them down. Then I heard Mr. Lancer say 'alright let's start reading 2 chapters of Romeo and Juliet. Open your books to page 39 we will start of at the beginning. Dash stop sending notes.' He said all at once without looking up. Dash made a face and ripped the note in half and tossed it in the trash. 'Alright now remember Romeo and Juliet were madly in love and back then the parents had to choose who you were married to. Juliet didn't want to marry some stranger. Her dad didn't want her to marry Romeo.' He stopped to take a breath when there was a knock on the door.

Mr. Lancer turned to look at the door. I was half a sleep so I didn't bother to look. I heard a girl's voice say 'hi um I am new, my name is Willow Rose.' Mr. Lancer sighed and turned around, saying 'It looks like we have a new student. Her name is Willow Rose.' I didn't bother looking, she probably looked OK. No where near what Sam looked like. Then I heard half of the room dog whistle at her, even dash and he has high standards. I decided to give her an opinion. I looked up and gasped.

She looked beautiful. She had pale smooth skin, long straight white hair and shiny green eyes that looked like emeralds. She was about 5'5 and she had really nice curves. She wore a knee long dress that was strap less and dyed black with white swirls, it clung to her in the right places. She looked familiar. I thought for awhile then I realized that she was the girl in the streets. Mr. Lancer looked angry at the guys who whistled '-and I would like you ALL to show respect to Ms. Rose.' Willow smiled and said sweetly 'oh I don't mind the rudeness, they will get what they ask for Mr. Lancer'. The guys smiled at this. I had the feeling she didn't mean what she said in the way the guys think she meant. Just by saying that I confused my self, Mr. Lancer nodded and said 'go take a seat in the back over there.' He pointed to the seat between Dash and me. Dash puffed up his chest and gave a grin that he must have thought was sexy.

I laughed into my poetry book. I stopped when willow headed are way.

She didn't even look Dash's way; she was focused on me the entire time. Mr. Lancer cleared his throat and said dryly 'Ms. Rose may I see your schedule?'

She handed it over slowly, confused. Mr. Lancer looked it over swiftly and spoke 'It seems the Mr. Fenton has the closest to your schedule. So he will be your care taker for this week or until you feel comfortable with the school.'

I mentally screamed in happiness at that statement. Dash didn't look happy though. 'Mr. Lancer um sir why can't I like show hott- I mean Willow around the school and stuff?' he protested. 'You cannot because you can't even say her name correctly.' Mr. Lancer stated.

All the class laughed at this till the bell rang they all got up and left except willow and me. We walked over to Mr. Lancer's desk and I said. 'Hi, I am Danny Fenton. What's your next class?' She grabbed the schedule from Mr. Lancer and said '2nd period I have science with Mrs. Mendez in room D24.'

'Oh cool I have that next… um do you mind if I look at that?' I asked reaching for the schedule. She nodded and handed me the schedule. I looked it over shocked. 'You have my exact schedule for the first part of the day and 2 more after lunch.' I whispered. 'What that is cool! Well whatever come on we will be late for next period!' she said and shoved me out the door.

I took her to her locker first so that she could get some books. When she opened her locker, I smiled.

Her decoration where ghost. 'So you like ghosts? Do you believe in ghosts?' I asked. She looked offended at me. 'I don't just believe in them, I KNOW they exist. I'm not a ghost fan you can say. I don't obsess about them I just show that I care about them. I think they are misunderstood.' She said sadly.

I understood her since I was half ghost. Which got me think why did she have WHITE hair and GREEN eyes? She waved her hand in front of my face. 'You who? Any body in there? Earth to Danny!' I looked at her funny realizing she had skull earrings on. I smiled and said 'You and my friend Sam are going to be friends alright' I grabbed her hand and ran to 2nd period.

We made it to 2nd period by seconds. We slid into our seats when the bell rang. Mrs. Mendez noticed willow right away. 'Well hello there! You must be our new student! Why don't you come up here and say hello to the class?' she said with a fake smile. Willow sighed, walking up to the front. She once again got whistles from the guys. She smiled and said 'my name is willow rose and I don't like it when I am forced to walk up front by a teacher who looks like she doesn't even want to be here.' Then she walked back to her seat, leaving Mrs. Mendez with her mouth wide open. I snickered along with everyone else. Then the bell rang, which was weird because class just started. Were we on pep rally schedule or something? I looked at willow. She seemed a bit dazed then she shook her head and got up. We walked out in the hall. I breathed in and out wondering what was happening. Before I could say anything my ghost sense went off. Willow looked and me funny then she shivered and breathed out blue air. 'Why is it so cold? You know what it must be me. I have to um go and get a jacket. See you um next period.' She said quickly. I nodded, wanting her to leave so I can go ghost. She ran away in the direction of her locker.

I sighed with the ghost sense. 'I'm going ghost' I yelled. I saw a white flash and suddenly I was Danny phantom. I flew off looking for a ghost when I heard a crash from the kitchen. 'Lunch Lady!' I said and flew off towards the kitchen. I saw the lunch lady throwing pork chops at something. 'Eat meat vegetarian!' she screamed. _Sam oh no!_ I thought and flung a blast of ecto goo towards her but I was too late when one already hit her. There was a ghost girl! She had black, straight, long hair and blue eyes.

**(A/n: Her costume is the black one; delete the spaces after the periods: **/image/f9afe1f6/**)**

I turned intangible because she hadn't seen me yet. 'I don't want meat; I told you I am a vegetarian.' She grabbed a locket around her neck. 'This was so worth ringing that bell.' She said and opens the locket that was shaped as a skull to suck the lunch lady inside. She turned and floated to the floor, that's when she noticed where my ecto ball hit. 'Hmm I didn't leave that I am pretty sure.' She whispered. Before I could leave she turned around and blew what looked like was ice. I was frozen there, oh great. She walked up to me slowly and looked me in the eyes, 'I am not going to bother you or tell you who I am.' She whispered then like that she was gone. The whole cafeteria was picked up and cleaned.

I ran to my locker and saw Sam standing by my locker. 'Hey where have you been the last two passing periods?' she asked worried. 'We have a new girl and I have to show her around, then I had to ditch her last period to attack a ghost.' I whispered, opening up my locker. 'Sam there is a problem. There is a girl halfa in this school. I really want to say it is you but she didn't look like you or know who I am!' Sam looked confused and asked 'one: cool a new halfa but we don't know who she is! And two: why do you think it would be me?' I smiled and said 'She is a Goth vegetarian ghost with black hair.'

'Cool again!' Sam said when Willow walked up looking exhausted. Sam looked at her and scrunched her nose. 'What?' she asked Sam. 'Who are you?' Sam asked stubbornly. 'Oh Sam this is Willow Rose the new Goth girl at this school.' I said. Sam's eyes widened and looked at me. 'Willow, are you by any chance a vegetarian?'. Willow laughed and answered 'Yes, but why would you ask that? Anyway Danny where is the cafeteria?'

'Oh um here follow me, come on Sam.' I mumbled grabbing willow's hand pulling her . 'Danny I have a question.' Willow whispered so Sam wouldn't hear. Sam gave me an angry look and made the strangling gesture towards willow. 'I have an answer, shoot.' She smiled 'Have there been many sightings of a white haired guy with a spandex black jumpsuit with the letter d on it?' she asked. I looked at Sam who eyes widened even more. 'Um, yes there has his name is Danny phantom. He is like a ghost superhero in this town.' She frowned at this answer, 'oh really.' She stayed in thought, so me and Sam started whispering so she couldn't hear.

'Danny, I have this feeling that she is the halfa.' She quickly stated. 'What makes you say that?' Danny questioned. 'Well for one she is Goth, two she is vegetarian, and three her hair is white.' Sam said like if it was obvious. 'Your point?' I asked. Sam groaned and said 'You know when you go ghost you hair turns from black to white? Well her hair can turn from white to black.'

We went through the cafeteria door and sat down. I sat in deep thought. Sam asked 'Hey you want to get a salad and some juice with me, willow?' Willow smiled and said 'Sure hold on let me get my wallet.' She looked in her skull bag and said 'Damn someone stole my wallet.' Sam gasped and whispered 'How are you going to get lunch?' Willow thought for a bit then looked at Dash. 'Hey guys watch this I am about to get free lunch. When I wink Danny can you do me a favor and tell that chick over there that Dash called her a pig bitch' she said pointing to Paulina. I nodded, Sam and I turned to watch her.

**Willow's POV**

I walked up to the butt head called dash. I went and sat on his leg. 'Hey your name is Dash right?' I said giving a seductive smile. He looked at me and grinned wrapping his arm around my waist. 'Yes and whatcha you need hottie?' he asked leaning in closer. I wrapped my arm around him and winked saying 'You.' I saw Danny get up and move to Paulina, whispering to her. I kissed dash so he wouldn't notice an angry Paulina heading this way. She came up and shoved me out of the way. She grabbed dash's food and dumped it on him, screaming at him. I moved away and back to my seat, smiling. Danny and Sam were both laughing.

Sam looked at me and high five me when dash grab qwan's pudding and dumped it down Paulina's shirt. 'That was funny and all but how did that get you free lunch?' Sam asked. I smiled and said 'Your right it didn't get me free lunch, it got us both free lunch.' I pulled up my dress up bit to get 2 wallets out from my pockets. 'Alright Sam do you want dash's wallet or Paulina's?' I asked smiling evilly. Sam gasped and said 'You are my girl!' Danny looked shocked and hadn't said a word since I got back.

'Sam, should we be worried that Danny hasn't said anything?' I asked. She looked at me then Danny, shrugging she said 'Nope'. I smiled and pulled her to the lunch line. We came back with veggie burgers, water, and apples. Danny looked at me and said 'What you don't get your caretaker for the week food too?' Sam looked at me amused and we both laughed. I pulled out the tray from behind me that had cheeseburger with bacon, soda, and chips on it. He smiled grabbing it. 'Thank you for my food but next time don't steal just ask.' I nodded, ignoring him saying 'No problemo, oh and here is the rest of the money.' I handed him a wad of cash. He looked shocked at it. 'It is what you get when you seduce the rich.' I shrugged, answering his unsaid question. I started eating and finished quickly. Danny kept staring at me. He asked 'You are a girl right?' I looked at him and smiled 'Yes now if you don't mind I need to break into Dash and Paulina's lockers.' I smiled again and walked off.

A/n: There you go! Please R&R and check out the mysterious ghost girl's costume!


End file.
